


Love is... your favourite food for every breakfast, lunch and dinner

by Alenacantfly



Series: Love is... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Boyd, Alive Erica, Because of Reasons, M/M, Pining Derek, after 3B, derek is helping, long movie nights, stiles is getting better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn't okay, but he was getting there. And Derek wanted to help as much as he could.</p><p><em>Malia.</em><br/>Derek hated the way her name sounded on Stiles' tongue.</p><p>"I missed this, y'know?"<br/>"Me, too", Derek muttered.<br/>"Can we go back to doing this?" Stiles sounded so hopeful, Derek turned his head and felt his breath catch, because Stiles was, indeed, <em>hopeful</em>.<br/>"Of course." Stiles' face lit up and Derek's heart ached.<br/>"Will you go back to bringing my favourite food and awesome movies with you?"<br/>"I might."<br/><em>Love is your favourite food for every breakfast, lunch and dinner</em>, Derek hummed. He had heard that lyrics somewhere a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is... your favourite food for every breakfast, lunch and dinner

  
Stiles wasn't okay, but he was getting there. And Derek wanted to help as much as he could. The hardest task was getting the boy to eat, they were all taking turns.  
Scott looked after him before school, the sheriff during the day and Derek volunteered to watch over Stiles at night. "I want to help, and if it's the only thing I can do", the werewolf had said and the sheriff had stared at him so intensely that Derek had shrunk under his gaze, but after a moment he only said: "We need every help we can get. Just make sure he's okay."  
He had a list with Stiles' favourite food and Scott had given him the simple task to "just try to cheer him up a bit", so he brought the Batman movies with him and extra big curly fries.  
Stiles was laying in bed. "Scott? I told you I'm not up for... oh."  
 _oh._ That was not the reaction he had hoped for.  
"Derek, what are you doing here?", Stiles asked.  
"We are taking turns. I got you curly fries and Batman." Derek sat down on Stiles' bed and the boy started the movie on his laptop.

They didn't really talk. Stiles didn't really eat. But between the second and third movie he might have smiled and Derek counted that as a win.  


The next time it's nachos and Iron Man and Stiles fell asleep halfway through, but the sheriff told Derek that it's the first time the boy has slept so peacefully since he was himself again. Derek made sure to watch over his sleep.

X-Men was playing when Stiles ate so much that he even asked the older man for more and Derek practically ran to get a pizza.

They were watching the Notebook, because Stiles insisted on it, ("after that we'll go back to superheroes") when Stiles thanked him. Derek smiled and the boy just cuddled into his chest. He didn't go home that night, but neither Stiles nor his dad talked about it.  


Somewhere along the line he started checking in on Stiles during the day. He brought him little cupcakes and chocolate bars, helped him with chemistry. Stiles was smiling more, eating regularly, Derek was less grumpy and if the werewolf and the boy sometimes cuddled during watching a movie, well, nobody ever mentioned it.

"What are you even doing? This has got to be the most stupid thing you've ever done."  
"Woah, Erica. What the hell are you doing here?", Derek asked.  
"I'm not gonna sit back and watch you pine over him, while he will probably ditch you as soon as he's fine again", she said.  
"Erica, I'm just making sure that he is getting better, that's all." "Sure you are. You do realise that I can tell when you're lying, right?" Derek huffed. "What do you want me to say? That I fell in love with this stupid kid that got himself almost killed by a nogitsune? That my chances are so limited it would be better to just give up? That everytime I'm around him I feel safe? What do you want me to say, Erica?!", he howled and raked a hand through his hair.  
"I want you to tell me you'll be careful."  
The former alpha's face fell and all his anger vanished. "What would I do without you checking in on me?", he sighed.  
"Probably Stiles", Erica laughed and smiled sadly at Derek. "Just be careful this time, okay Der? I don't want history to repeat itself."  
"It won't."

He never really left Stiles' side though. Whenever he was on "food duty" he would make sure to pick some of Stiles' favourites.

They were through with the Marvel movies and he and Stiles had moved on to Supernatural when the boy fell asleep fully on top of him for the first time. The werewolf just rolled with it, covered them both with a blanket and went to sleep.  
Stiles didn't mention it.

The boy went back to school, his nightmares faded and Derek was dismissed.  
Job done.  
That's it.  


 _Malia._  
Derek wanted to scream, howl, claw at something, anything. Stiles hadn't shut up about her and her coyote powers during the whole pack meeting. His pack meeting. This wasn't what he had hoped for. Derek hated the way her name sounded on Stiles' tongue.

He barely saw the boy anymore. Erica dragged him into clubs and to movies. Boys nodded at him pityingly, Isaac looked at him with big puppy dog eyes and Derek wasn't always happy to see them.  
They weren't pack, not exactly. Isaac and Boyd went of to college, Erica stayed in town.  
His betas had grown up and Derek was proud of them. They were friends after all, but he didn't need them to pity him for this. He was already pitying himself.

**You free tonight?** Derek stared at the text. It was from Stiles.  
 **Yeah. Why?**  
 **Wanna hang out? I haven't seen you around much lately** Stiles wanted to hang out? The werewolf couldn't help that spark of happiness that shot through him.  
 **I thought you were busy with your gf and all**  
 **there's something I would like to talk to you about** _Girlfriend._ He didn't deny it.  
 **Please, Der?** The man sighed. he just couldn't say 'no' to that kid.  
 **when?**  
 **an hour, my place **  
 **okay **********

Stiles opened the door, smiling nervously. "I'm still not used to you actually using the front door", he laughed and let the werewolf in.  
"Supernatural?"  
"Sure."

Stiles hadn't watched a single episode without Derek. He said it just "wasn't the same" and the werewolf had suddenly problems controlling his breathing.

It wasn't until they were cuddled up on the couch- but not cuddling each other- that Stiles seemingly relaxed and his scent changed, but Derek couldn't quite tell how exactly.  
"I missed this, y'know?"  
"Me, too", Derek muttered.  
"Can we go back to doing this?" Stiles sounded so hopeful, Derek turned his head and felt his breath catch, because Stiles was, indeed, _hopeful_.  
"Of course." Stiles' face lit up and Derek's heart ached.  
"Will you go back to bringing my favourite food and awesome movies with you?"  
"I might."  
 _Love is your favourite food for every breakfast, lunch and dinner_ , Derek hummed. He had heard that lyrics somewhere a long time ago.

But in the back of his mind Erica's words were repeated over and over again.  
 _Just be careful, okay?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> I really missed writing one shots and stuff like this. It didn't quite feel like a chaptered story to me, because this is kinda finished, so this is my first series.  
> I'm taking a pause from my chaptered stories, but don't worry :)  
> (I'm planning two, maybe three parts of Love is...)
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
